The Things We Could Be If I Wasn't Me
by NavyNight12
Summary: Elena has helped her dad at work for years, the one thing she hates most about the job is the infuriating Damon Salvatore that works for her dad. He is older, sexy and quite frankly, he knows how to get under her skin. She just hopes her dad doesn't know that she sees more in him than the giant child he seems to be. Little does she know, Damon is keeping a few secrets of his own.
1. The Usual Banter

**A/N: ****So, I got a little bored... this story is just to make my Thanksgiving break a little less pointless:)**

* * *

**The Things We Could Be If I Wasn't Me**

**Chapter 1: The Usual Banter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, which sucks for me because if I did, I could go all casting couch on Ian Somerhalder;)**

* * *

_Prologue_

How could someone be that gorgeous? Wasn't that, like, humanly impossible?

Elena sighed and leaned against the flat truck bed. She knew it was wrong to stare like that at a man who worked for her father but he was just so sexy. She watched his tight muscles move under his even tighter shirt and there were no words for what she was witnessing.

There was absolutely no emotional connection. Purely his rock hard body. She wanted his body badly. But that was it. She loved the way he moved and she knew by his movements just how experienced he was. _that _is how hot this guy was.

She knew he couldn't possibly think of her the way she did with him. But she also knew that those eyes on her back as she walked out off from the construction sight weren't her father's.

"Hello, Elena." she jumped and stared at the person in front of her.

"Damon, you asshole! You scared me!" She gasped.

He smirked. "Well, maybe if you weren't thinking so hard about me, you wouldn't have been scared."

"And what makes you think I was thinking about _you_?" She asked, clearly busted.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you were, after all, staring at me." He grinned.

She scoffed indignantly. "Oh, please, why would I do that?" Everything about this conversation was wrong.

They talked like this all the time. Sometimes it was bickering, sometimes it was flirting. But more often it was a terrible mix between the two that left her hungry for him.

"Because I'm me, _clearly__, _and... Well, I figure that's reason enough." He smirked.

"You're way too damn cocky." She sighed.

"I have my reasons." he stated looking down at his pants. "You really should see, 'Lena." He winked.

"Okay, first of all, my _father _should not be in the vicinity while you talk about these things, second, I don't know why I've never thought to ask this, but how old _are_ you, anyways? And third, stop calling me 'Lena!"

"First, you're father doesn't have _bat hearing._ I don't think he can hear us. Second, I'm 23. And third, I like 'Lena. It's flirty, courageous..." He stepped closer. Her heart raced. "_Sexy." _he whispered huskily.

Her breath caught in her throat. He was close. Too close. Too close for them to be with her father so near. Too damn close for them to be ever.

She backed away, her palms out infront of her. "Oh, no," she said as he stepped closer. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what, Lena?" he grinned innocently.

"That!" she yelled exasperatedly. "That flirty thing with your eyes and that sexy half smile and that _look_!"

"So you admit that I'm sexy."

She sighed deeply. "Is that all you got out of that? Really?"

"Well, no. I also got a lot of other compliments but I wouldn't want to push it."

"Oh, but you would want to push it, wouldn't you, Damon?" She yelled over the saw in the background. "Because you push it every single day and you watch me boil over with anger and pure desire." He was knocked back by her forwardness. "And, you're too damn old for me! if I were about a month younger and anything ever happened, you would go in for stachatory _rape_! Do you understand what that means, Damon?" She asked.

"Yes, Elena, I know what stachatory rape is. But you're not a month younger. And..." He got too close again as he played with a strand of her hair that was newly freed of its ponytail. "I was wondering if you'd go somewhere with me tonight." He said with a foreign hopefulness on his sexy face.

Elena thought about it. He seemed like a fuck one and done kind of guy and Elena was okay with that. But was she ready to actually go on a date with him?

"Elena, I need the hammer!" Her father yelled from the roof of the house.

"So then it's a date." Damon grinned wickedly.

"Wha... What? No!" she tried one last time at refusing him.

"See you here at eight, Lena." He grinned more. She watched his firm ass as he walked away.

"Damn." she sighed as she threw her dad up the hammer.

* * *

**So, if I get some good feed on this story, I'll continue, if not, I guess this sad little story will have to be deleted. R&R? I love you guys. And as may best friend, Jackie would say, here's some awesome sauce for your tacos!**

**~Navy**


	2. Flashbacks

**A/N: ****So, I decided to continue with this story and I hope you guys like it! :) please, please, please review! Thank you!**

* * *

**The Things We Could Be if I Wasn't Me **

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. God, I wish I did, though:)**

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"And this is where the magic happens." Elena's father stated as he pointed to the construction sight._

_Elena smiled at him and he smiled back._

_"Hey, Boss." A young, shirtless man with raven hair greeted. He smiled and looked down at Elena who was wondering how the hell he got that body."And who is this one?:"_

_"This is my daughter." her father said proudly. "Damon, this is Elena."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Elena. You want to help me out here?" Damon asked. He knew he shouldn't be, but he was wodering how old she had to be before he could try to get her._

_"Yeah." She grinned as she followed him to the ladder, waving goodbye to her father._

* * *

Elena sighed as she looked through her closet, remembering the time she first met Damon.

She was thirteen when she met him. He was nineteen.

She had always thought he was a work of art but now, now she was old enough and he was still remarkabley sexy.

And she had a chance. She wanted to take it. But she couldn't get her heart broken. She couldn't let her father find out.

She remembered Damon's words from earlier as she was leaving the job, walking behind her father.

_"Where something sexy." _He had whispered into her ear as he passed her on his way putting the tools away.

So here she was, sifting hopelessley through her closet. And then she remembered.

She had something beyond sexy to wear.

Elena moved aside the clothes on the rack and pulled the board off of her wall.

She kept everything she didn't want her father to find in that compartment.

She remembered how it had gotten there.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"Damon..." She asked when nobody was around._

_He nailed the shingle she threw his way and looked up at her from the edge of the roof._

_"Yes?" He asked, a flirtatious smile._

_"You think maybe you could, um... do me a little favor?"_

_He grinned. "And what would that be, Elena?" He asked as she threw another shingle._

_"Will you make a... a um,"_

_"Spit it out, Elena."_

_"A compartment in my closet that my dad won't find."_

_He gave an amused look. "A secret compartment in your closet?"_

_"Yes." She nodded._

_"And why would I do that for you?" he asked, a crooked smile on his lips._

_"I..." She stopped._

_"Relax, Elena." He grinned even more. "When do you want me there?"_

_She sighed gratefully. "Thank you. My dad is going to take me home and then go straight to the store... think that's enough time?"_

_He looked at her evilly. "Should be. But if not, you could always hide me in your bed."_

_She threw another shingle and hit him in the chest with it. "You're an ass, Damon."_

_"You're welcome, Elena."_

* * *

Elena sighed and pulled out the dress and heels.

She looked at her make-up in the full lengh mirror and breathed out deeply.

"Shit."

Once she had finished getting ready, she looked in the mirror at herself and almost let out a gasp of surprise.

Her hair was curly and un-tamed. Her dress was tight fitting, mid-thigh-high and it hugged all her curves. It was snow white with Black lace at the top of the sweatheart neckline and bottom.

Her heels were a perfect, dull black, mix between sky-scrapers and chandeliers.

Her eyeliner was done as thick as he father would allow.

She looked at herself once more in the mirror before grabbing her over bag.

She snuck down the stairs and to the front door.

"I'm leaving, dad, I love you." She called as she opened the door.

"I love you too, kid. Be careful." He called.

Elena spead out the door then and to her car.

She knew that her friend Caroline would cover for her if she did end up... staying out for the night.

She drove to the construction sight Damon had told her to meet him at.

She looked at the clock as she parked by the side of the house.

It was exactly eight.

She waited about five seconds in her car before Damon pulled up in his blue camero.

She waited for him as he went up to her door and opened it for her.

"Evening, 'Lena." He grinned.

"Hello, Damon." She grinned back sweatly.

She stepped out of the car and in front of him.

And that's when he realized what she was wearing.

He stopped all movement and stared at her, his eyes raking up and down her body.

"Like the view?" She asked.

He wanted sexy, he damn well got sexy.

"Hell yeah. When I said sexy, I thought I'd get tight jeans and a dress shirt. But you... you exceeded my expectations."

"Well, with what you just described, doesn't sound like much of a challenge, Salvatore." She stated as she strutted toward his car.

He closed her door and watched as she walked away.

"Coming, Damon? Thought you were taking me out?"

He grinned. She had a hell of a lot more fire than he thought.

* * *

**And it was?... good enough for another chapter? Let me know, this is all you guys. I need your guidance here, people. **

**~Navy**


	3. Way Too Intense

**A/N: And here it is, guys. A longer chapter, finally. Enjoy it, guys:) Be happy. It's going to get interesting. Oh, and by the way, in this chapter, Damon takes on a sort of supernatural ability totally unrelated to vampirism. It's all very confusing but it will be explained, I promise. ****  
**

* * *

**The Things We Could Be if I Wasn't Me **

**Chapter 3: Way Too Intense **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only this plot and characters I may later create**

* * *

Elena smiled as he pulled up to an extremely fancy, alarmingly expensive restaurant that Elena's father would never be able to afford.

"Holy fuck."

Damon chuckled. "Yes, _holy fuck__. _I'm spending a lot of damn money on you, so you better be happy, Gilbert."

She grinned a looked back at him as they both got out of the car. "Oh, I am."

"This is why you wanted me to dress up, huh?" she asked as Damon pulled into a parking space.

He smirked and winked at her. "This is only part of the reason. There is plenty more fun to come, Gilbert."

"Well, I just can't wait." Elena said sarcastically.

Damon was exited to see how she acted in the environment he would be taking her to later.

He knew Elena to be a stubborn teenager with an old soul. She worked hard for the money that she earned and didn't take breaks. She had a strong body. She got a good workout very day she helped the boys out on the roofs. She did man's work and it really paid off.

And he respected her for that.

Now all Damon wanted, now that she was older, was to have her. He wanted that body of her's. And judging by the fact that she had come on this lttle date he had planned, she wanted his body too.

They walked side by side to the doors but didn't touch.

By Elena's choice, that's for sure. Damon wouldn't have minded one bit if he could walk with his arm around her. Or his hand grabbing onto her firm ass. Oh, yes, he had noticed it. Her ass was amazing and he wouldn't have minded touching it.

"Reservation for Damon Salvatore." He told the girl at the front and she led them to a fancy table in the middle of the room.

"My god, Damon. This... look at that chandelier." She gasped. It was beautiful and it looked as though it was hanging by a thread.

Damon smirked. Her childish excitement reminded him of how young she truly was.

He pulled her chair out for her and she sat.

"Didn't peg you as a chivalrous person, Damon." Elena stated, approval in her voice.

"Well, El-en-na," he pronounced her name slowly, "my manners are one of my better qualities." He said flirtily.

She took the opportunity to ask, "And what are your lesser qualities, Damon?"

He sat down in his seat across from her at the small table and thought about it for a moment. "There are probably a lot more of those than there are good ones." he concluded.

Elena frowned in thought for a moment, her curiosity peeked though she didn't question him any further.

"This is an Italian restaurant, right?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Damon answered, looking at the menu.

A silence rested between them amongst the chitter-chatter going on arouns them.

"Uh... Damon?" She asked awkwardly, sitting down her menu.

He grinned evilly, understanding her problem. "You can't read the menu, can you?"

She huffed. "Well, it's all in Italian."

"Hmn..." Was all he uttered before he looked over his menu one more time and grinned.

"Do you trust me, Elena?" He asked lightly.

"No." She answered immiedietly.

He chuckled as a smile played at his perfect lips. "Well, you'll have to trust me becasue you can't read the menu and I've already decided what you'll order. Just leave it to me." He winked.

She hesitatnly nodded. There was nothing he could do to the menu so there was no reason for her not to trust him on this.

"I'm curious, Elena," He started, resting his hands under his chin and looking at her with his perfect cobalt eyes. "as to why you _don't._"

"Don't what?" she asked.

"Trust me." He answered.

"Because I don't know you." She said, unsure of her answer. They both knew that was a crock of bullshit. She knew him a lot better than anyone he had ever met.

She was playing off like she was unfazed by him and by the fact that he had even asked her on this date, but it was definitely not the case.

And she saw by the glint in his eyes that he knew her palms were sweating, her head was spinning and her heart was racing like she had been running for hours non-stop.

But worst of all, he knew it was because of him.

And right then and that very moment, his perceptive eyes were reading her like an open book and she knew he was going to point it out, call her out.

"Breathe, Elena. I don't bite." He grinned and cocked his head to the side. "Unless you want me to." his smirk and suggestive eyes made all the heat in her body head comepletly south.

"You can't be serious." She blushed, though she couldn't deny how much she honestly wouldn't mind his teeth, lips, tongue on her.

She was not expecting him to come right out and admit his attraction. "Dead." He answered, his eyebrows raised. "Why do you think I would take you out on a date if there wasn't a mutual attraction here?" He asked, gesturing between them.

"I..." She shook her head. "I thought you were just messing with my head. And... I am _not_ attracted to you."

"Oh, come on, Elena. Really? You can deny it all you want, but I can see it in your body language, the way you talk, the way you walk." He grinned.

And those perceptive eyes she had been nearly druling over moments ago were now simply reminding her that he knew exactly what she was thinking at all times.

And it was incredebly unnverving.

but she shook it off for a moment or at least tried to, as she decided to play every flirty trick she knew.

"And what kind of... signal... am I sending off now?" She asked curiosuly, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands.

He pondered it for a moment and leaned against the table as well, searching her eyes and then raking his down her perfect body, watching the rise and fall of her chest, every move of her hands, every flutter of her eyelids, twitch of her leg under the table.

And it was too intense.

Elena's defense was shattering under his heavy gaze. He was reading her better than he ever had. And she felt naked, vulnerable. She felt like his eyes were staring straight into her very soul, reading her every thought as it passed her brain.

"You're nervous but you're also remarkably exited. Tired," He observed, "but not physically. You're internally sad and but you're hopeful." Okay, Elena thought, this was getting strange. He was way _way _too good at this. "You're hopeful that things will get better. But right now... " He grinned, looking into her eyes again.

"You're turned on. You would never admit it to me, but I see it in your eyes that you're imagining me on you. And you're wondering if you would get caught if if you stayed out all night, went home with me."

She stared at him, mouth open, brown eyes wide.

_Pregnant pause. _Damon thought as he waited for her to say something patiently.

"Shit." She said as she shook her head.

He cocked his head and looked at her, confused.

"I... how..." she stuttered, eyebrows furrowed.

"Guess I got it right, then?" He chuckled.

She nodded slowly."Damon?" She asked after a few moments.

"Hmm?" He asked, taking a sip of the wine he'd ordered.

She glanced at the glass in front of him and then looked back into his eyes. "I need a drink."

Damon's eyesbrows raised but he made no further comment as he slid the glass across the table toward her.

She grabbed it quickly and chugged it down, not even showing the slightest hint of a wince as she drained the whole glass and handed back to him.

He just stared curiously at her.

She truly was a mystery.

"Well..." he stated. "Waitress," He called, "Can I get a refill?" He handed his glass back and the girl took it happily, blushing and beating her eyelashes while sticking out her chest for Damon to see but like a gentlemen, he simply turned right back around to Elena and stared at her more.

"Honestly, Elena, with that dress..." He stopped, shaking his head disbelieving, "I'm not going to make it through dinner." He stared down to her neck, collorbone, and finally, her perky, round breasts.

She blushed a deep read as he simply stared at her chest. "Well, I think you'll just have to make due."

He groaned and shook himself out of the trance he was in.

"You know... you still haven't told me where we're going after this." She pointed out disapprovingly.

"And I wasn't going to, miss Gilbert." He said matter-of-factly.

"Mmm..." she sighed as she watched him order their food.

But the waitress at their table now was the one that had been drooling over Damon earlier.

And Elena knew by now with his perception, he would be picking up on what she was feeling at that moment.

Jealousy... pure, angry jealousy.

And the way that his eyes were on Elena directly as he dodged the girl's wink comepletely was made her know he knew for sure.

And she also knew that look in his eyes was telling a forbidden stroy that he had kept secret, one that was dying to get out.

When the waitress had angrilly flounced off, Damon leaned forward, a serious look in his eyes. "Elena." He simply said, quietly.

Her heart was melting and she was caught in a gaze that was being exchanged by their very souls.

"You have nothing to worry about." He leaned closer to her over the table and grabbed her hand that was sitting on the table. "I'm here with _you_."

_With you, with you, I'm here with you... _It echoed in her head.

She felt her eyes flutter closed and then opened them slowly again to see him staring intently at her plump lips.

"_H__ow do you do that_?" She whispered, staring at his amazing face.

"_Do what_?" He whispered back.

"Make me feel so _alive_." She answered exaperatly in the same hushed tone.

"We... should..." He was speachless, for the first time in his life, Damon Salvatore was _speachless._

A _seventeen year old girl_ made him comepletely and totally out of breath, out of words.

"We should stop." She finished for him, pulling away and leaning back in her seat as his wine arrived at the table.

Damon sat back slowly, shocked.

That was the most intense exchange they had ever had.

And they both knew it all too well.

* * *

**I love ya'll:) Thank you! Any questions you have will be answered in a PM or if you'd just like to chat about something, PM me:) Thanks guys!**

**~Navy**


	4. Instantly Attracted

**A/N: ****Damn, you guys are amazing, seriously. Our goal right now is 35 reviews and we're nearly there so PLEASE feel free to blow up my inbox with your motivational comments, guys:) And, just by the way, Damon's ability to read Elena like an open book will be discussed in further detail. Just not in this chapter. ****  
**

* * *

**The Things We Could Be if I Wasn't Me **

**Chapter 4: Instantly Attracted**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, then again, we all knew that... or did we?! well, that was weird so here's your chapter guys, I hope ya'll think it's worth the wait!**

* * *

Damon stared at the table in deep thought. Elena was young and smart and Sweet and the opposite of his type. But when he was with her, he didn't have a type. Because he didn't need a type of girl to direct him to her. He needed her and only her.

No girl he had ever met was like Elena. and he had known her so long that their banters just became instinct. He thought about the first time he had met her.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Damon watched Greyson's car pull up as he got out of the car. __But what really drew his attention was when the young girl, looking much like Greyson, got out of the passenger side._

_Damon began walking up to them in the driveway. __"Hey, Boss." Damon greeted. He smiled and looked down at Elena who was staring intently at his abs."And who is this one?" Damon asked, amused. She was practically drooling over his abs._

_"This is my daughter." Greyson said proudly as he out and arm around her shoulder. "Damon, this is Elena."_

_Elena. Damon thought. It roled of the tongue smoothly. He liked it. A lot. And he really liked the way she was looking at him._

_Because even though she looked about 13, she was growing into her body **really** well._

_"It's nice to meet you, Elena. You want to help me out here?" Damon asked. He couldn't wait for her to be all grown up so he could have her. Because by the way she was ogling him, he was sure she'd be willing._

_"Yeah." She grinned as she followed him to the ladder, waving goodbye to her father._

_"Daddy's girl, huh?" Damon teased when they were out of earshot._

_"Sure am. Is there a problem?" She shot back, following behind him._

_"Not at all, Gilbert." He was more than amused at her attitude. She would be fun._

_They reached the ladder and Damon stopped in front of it to face her. "Have you ever shingled before?"_

_"Yeah, I used to all the time with my dad when I was younger." She nodded._

_"Okay, well, you're gonna be throwing them to me today. I'm gonna get my nail gun ready while you get up there. The bundles are already up there and all you have to do is break em and throw em down to me. Here's my knife."_

_She took the pocket knife from his hand and put in her back pocket before climbing up the ladder easily._

_And Damon was a but ashamed to admit that he looked at her ass the whole while._

_He got his nail gun ready and climbed up the ladder to see Elena at the top of the roof, shingles ready, waiting to throw them down to him._

_'Why do I get the feeling you've done this a million times?" Damon asked as he readied himself to start nailing them down._

_"Because I have, now shut up and do your job." She teased with a grin as she launched a shingle down to him._

_He caught and looked up at her with a grin. "Damn, Gilbert, you've got an arm on you."_

_"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled before throwing another. "Now go faster because I'm here to get paid and so are you." She finished and Damon grinned._

_"You're all business for someone so young." He observed._

_"And you're much to annoying for someone so hot." She said bluntly._

_"Well somebody's forward." Damon stated. He couldn't believe she had just come out and admitted her attraction._

_"No, just honest. But it's not like I'm lying. And I haven't just admitted my eternal love for you or something, you cocky bastard." she said as she threw another shingle._

_He nailed it and looked up at her again, a grin on his face. "Well thanks for the ego booster." He said sarcastically._

_"Not like you needed one. You're ego is clearly already blown up the size of a blimp." She grinned evilly. "Can't wait to see it pop."_

_Damon's grin grew wider. "well, you're not very nice. You don't even know me." He pointed out._

_"No, I don't. But I am perceptive enough to tell that you're an asshole."_

_"You basically just pointed out that I am, in fact attractive, and then you continued to point out all of my flaws. Way to make a guy feel good about himself."_

_"Oh, like I've wounded your pride. I am so terribly sorry that I can see right through you. Now, yes. You are attractive. But your personality? Now, that's your most unattractive quality." She threw another._

_And Damon was astonished. A thirteen year old girl had just read him like an open book._

_And nothing was more attractive about her than that._

* * *

"Damon?"

Her voice pulled him out of his memory.

And he remembered. He was on a date now. With that same little girl that he had promised himself that he'd have when he first met her.

"Elena?"

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

Her head cocked to the side in curiosity. "Yes." She said, unsure of where the hell he was going with this.

"Do remember the bickering? How you told me I was hot and then bashed me on all my bad qualities?" he had no idea why he was asking her this.

Elena grinned and nodded. "I only did that because you were an ass."

"Do you know what I was thinking that whole day we worked together?"

"Damon..." She said, unsure. She shook her head as an answer.

"I was calculating how long it would be before you were 17 because I knew I had to have you."

Her eyes shot up and she stared at him. "You were?"

"Yes, you were hot even when you were 13. You should be damn proud of that body, Elena." He grinned.

"Why are you talking about this?" She asked, curious.

"I don't know exactly. I was just thinking about it. About how even then, there was a chemistry about us."

"I thought it was just me." She said, surprised.

"So I wasn't crazy, you felt it too." Damon said., eyeing her excitedly.

"I kept telling myself how you were too old for me. But I couldn't help it." Elena said, taking a drink.

"I admit, I stared at your ass every time you went up the ladder." He said, grinning.

"Oh, please. You still do." She grinned back at him.

"Like you don't stare at mine too."

"All the time." she admitted. Why did she feel the sudden need to tell the truth?

"Gilbert, you're shameless." Damon gasped exaggeratedly.

"Hmmm." She hummed as their food arrived. And the rest of the meal went by smoothly with easy conversation and teasing.

"And where to now, Salvatore?" She asked as they exited the restaurant side by side.

"You'll see."

She grumbled and got into his car. "Damn you."

Damon chuckled and after that, they drove in completely comfortable silence.

When they arrived at their destination, Damon parked in a empty spot, which was practically impossible to find.

"This is... a club."

"Uh-huh." Damon grabbed a card from his arm rest and grinned. "And we're V.I.P."

And Elena was exited to say the least.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Eh? Well, also, PLEASE READ 'GIVING IN' BY MelissaSomerhalder BECAUSE IT IS AN AMAZING DELENA FIC AND I JUST... NO WORDS. PLEASE READ IT! That's all;)**

**~Navy**


	5. A Dance,A Kiss And A Few Too Many Drinks

**A/N: ****It's that time again:) Well, hello, my lovely readers and others that may just be beginning to read this story, it's nice to hear from the new readers, so leave a review and tell me what you think and welcome to the family!:) And that's it for today, guys, enjoy reading:)**

**P.S: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY FAVORITE FANFICTIONER OF ALL TIME, MelissaSomerhalder, YOU ARE TRULY AMAZING AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS:)**

* * *

**The Things We Could Be if I Wasn't Me **

**Chapter 5: A Dance, A Kiss, And A Few Too Many Drinks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only this plot and characters created by me... shut up -_-**

* * *

Elena walked through the crowd of people grinding and blaring music, holding tightly onto Damon's strong hand as he led the way.

"Not into the club scene?" Damon yelled, teasingly over the music, pulling her toward a modern staircase that read 'VIP' on the rope.

Elena shook her head in return and he grinned. He got to the rope and showed the Bouncer who nodded solemnly and opened the rope. They walked up the vacant stairs where it was quiet enough to hear. he stopped half way up at the large landing.

"Aw, peace and quiet." Damon said as he stopped and let go of her.

"If you wanted peace and quiet then why did we go to a club?" Elena questioned, raising an elegant eyebrow and turning her head slightly.

"Because I like clubs." he took a step closer. "The music." One more step. "The people." One more step. "The sweat and intensity." He whispered right into her ear, body pressed to her's. "It's exhilarating." he said against her ear.

Shivers tingled through her whole body, his hand, that was holding her elbow, and the other that had somehow made it's way to her cheek, were making her want to pin him against the wall and take off her tight dress.

Her hands went up and she pressed her palms against his chest. "Damon." She breathed and shook her head.

Why was it that she kept turning him away? Oh, right. Her father would practically die if he knew what was happening.

"Hmm?" Damon hummed.

"Oh," She moaned slightly as he moved his hand from her elbow to her hip. "Damon, please. You have to stop."

"Why?" He asked against her cheek and slowly making his way to her lips, where he desperately wanted to kiss.

"Mmm... we just have to stop. Please, Damon." She pushed harder on his chest.

"So, you're telling me," He ran his hand from her hip to her thigh and turned it in so his fingertips were on her inner thigh. "That this doesn't feel good?" He asked huskily, moving his thumb in circles on her inner thigh.

Damn straight it felt good. It felt more than good. It felt _right. _But it was the wrong time. The wrong place. She pushed him roughly off and walked as far away on the landing as she possibly could.

"I can't do this here, Damon. I can't." She shook her head.

"Are you insinuating that if we were back at my place that the way I was touching you wouldn't be a problem?" He asked, lightening the mood.

"I wasn't-" Elena shook her head. But a smile appeared on her face when he smirked.

"Because that could be arranged." he winked and grinned, walking past her and up the next flight of stairs.

How could he go from nearly having her seduced to being the cool, collected man she saw everyday on the job? He was impossible.

She shook her head and followed him, not exactly sure that she wanted to know what waited for her at the top of those stairs.

"Welcome to party central, Miss Gilbert." Damon yelled over the music and he took her hand and began leading her through another crowd without hearing her reply.

He led her to the bar where he and Elena sat at the last remaining stools. His knee rested in between her legs and she knew his attempt at casual was exactly that. An attempt, because it was a move that was much too intimate to be casual.

"I'll take Bourbon." Damon yelled to the bartender and when he looked expectantly at Elena, she shook her head out of her trance and ordered vodka.

Damon looked at her, surprised. "Vodka, Elena?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Don't judge, I like Vodka, okay?" She said defensively.

"Hey, no judgment here," He put his palms in the air in defense. "You're talking to the guy who drinks Bourbon on a daily basis."

She grinned and giggled was she sipped her Vodka that had just arrived. "Well," She said, looking around at the erotic dancing and strip polls, lounge chairs and modern couches, strobe lights and intense music. This place was insane.

Damon chuckled at her failed attempt at starting a conversation.

"Do you come here often?" She asked into his ear.

He shook his head, "Oh, no. Only when I want to be around people that are way too sexually aware." He looked around for effect. "It's the place to go." he finished nonchalantly.

"Aw, I see." She grinned and nodded. Sexually aware was an understatement. This was crazed madness. But in some way, she liked it. A lot.

"How about a dance, Elena?" He smirked and sat down his drink, taking hers and calling over the bartender again.

"Would you mind watching these?" Damon asked and the bartender shook his head and took the drinks, sitting them back into the shelves behind the bar so they wouldn't be touched.

"I guess you made my decision for me." She noted loudly as he pulled her to the dance floor.

"Well, I didn't take you to a club for no reason. We're here to dance, it was a polite, but rhetorical question." He said so she could her and stopped as they had reached their destination.

He grinned and roughly pulled her against him, a small smile on her lips as well. He ran his hands down the length of her sides and rested his hands on her hips.

And that's when Elena realized that he as right. They were here to dance. And not in a casual, friendly way. In a sexual, heated, intense way. Just like everyone else. They were going to dirty dance. And Elena had to put in as much work as he did.

She mentally cursed and pressed her body flush against his, putting her arms around his neck and linking her hands casually at the nape of his neck.

He tensed slightly when Elena ground her hips against his lightly, something Elena took note of. She also found that he pulled her tighter when she swiveled her body down and shook her chest against his torso.

"Elena... this is getting..." He started saying huskily into her ear.

"Isn't that exactly what you wanted?" She ground her hips again. "If I recall correctly, you're the one who said that there was a mutual attraction between us." She breathed.

"Oh, god damn it, Elena." Damon sighed hastily before he crashed his lips against her's in heated kiss.

Oh, shit! What the fuck? It felt so... good. It was like sparks were flying under her eyelids that she didn't remember closing.

"Hmmm," She hummed against his lips. She grabbed the hair on the back of his head and pulled him flush against her.

Wait. How had this happened? She had a flash of her father's face and all of a sudden, she shoved him back and shook her head.

"Elena," He yelled over the music and and tried to walk up to her but she shook her head again and pushed through the crowd over to the bar where she proceeded to order Vodka after Vodka until she was totally drunk.

"Elena!" Damon yelled as he reached the bar. "Jesus, Lena, I couldn't find you! You scared me!"

She turned to look at him and a sloppy grin spread across her face as she held up her drink and giggled stupidly. Damon's eyes drifted from Elena to the bar and he nearly had a heart attack.

"Shit." He looked back at Elena who's grin had become larger. "You're hammered."

She chuckled and nodded her head violently. "Yeah."

He shook his head and groaned. What the hell had he done?

"Okay, Wino, let's get you home." He grabbed her drink and sat it at the bar.

"Hey, I wasn't done with that." She protested as he put her arm around his shoulders and began shuffling toward the stairs to the lower level.

"Oh, believe me, you most definitely were." he groaned and held her tighter.

He got her out the doors and somehow found his car in under five minutes. Elena stumbled around next to him and he did his best to keep her on her feet. He opened her door and led her into the passenger seat, buckling her seat belt for her and shutting the door, running over to his side. He got in and started the car.

"Damon?" She mumbled and lazily brushed hair out of her eyes, turning her head to look at him.

"Hmm?" he hummed and took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at her.

"I don't want to go home." She said, desperately.

"Where do you want to go, Elena?" He asked, confused.

"Caroline covered for me. I just..." She sighed and curled up further into her seat. "Just... don't take me home." And she drifted off.

What the hell? Where the fuck was he going to take her, then? He shook his head and looked over at her briefly. And he found his answer.

His house. Well, fuck.

* * *

**Soooo? Thoughts? Thank you, guys:) Have at it!**

**~Navy**


	6. Uncharted Territory

**A/N: I know I'm confusing you guys with Damon's ability to read Elena's emotions. And yes. It will be mentioned again and drawn out, explained, all that stuff. It's a big part of the story line and as for the question about if it is a supernatural ability... I guess you'll just have to find out... You will know soon enough. Promise;) **

* * *

**The Things We Could Be If I Wasn't Me**

**Chapter 6: Uncharted Territory **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only this plot and characters created by me... shut up -_-**

* * *

Damon pulled up into his driveway in the night and parked. He still could not believe that Elena was going to be in his house, under his roof. And he definitely couldn't believe that they had kissed. No, not at all. It was impossible. Greyson was going to kill him, heads would roll.

The other thing that he couldn't bring himself to believe was that he was doing this. He was risking his whole entire life by being around her and he couldn't bare the thought of his cover being blown just because a pretty girl he knew had his attention. He had tricked her into having dinner with the full intention of sleeping with her and only that.

What he had done at the restaurant by reading her emotions was risky. Way, way too risky. He didn't even know exactly why he wanted her so badly but he did. And what Damon wanted, Damon got. It was simple as that. Maybe it was the fact that she was still fighting him after all that time that made him want her. The thrill of the chase. Or maybe he was developing feelings for her. He preyed silently that this wasn't what was happening. He had shut everyone out for a reason. Once he realized what he could do, it was just safer for them all.

Hell, even Damon wasn't sure of the power he held. How could he? Was there a limit? He didn't know. All he did know was that he was dangerous. And he didn't want to risk having feelings for her and then having to rip himself away from her forever. And he knew that's what would happen.

But then he looked over at the sleeping girl sitting in the seat beside him and his resolve crippled. She was hard to stay away from. He had tried. For four years, he had kept himself from her. But now, now, she just might be accepting her need for him as well. And he couldn't pass that up. So, that was the conclusion he had come to. He would not give up on her until he had her right where he wanted her. And then, well, everything after that was uncharted territory.

Damon watched as she shifted over slightly to face him in her seat. She sighed in her sleep and clutched her hands to her chest, feet curled up and tucked underneath her. He didn't want to wake her. She looked so serene and peaceful.

_Uh, yeah. Mental note to Salvatore. Remember never to think anything so sweet and gushy ever again._

He sighed deeply and got out of the car, walking over to her side and softly opening the door. He locked his arm under her knees and pulled her toward him with the other, kicking the car door shut before walking through the darkness and over to the front door. He honestly was in a state of complete confusion. His mind was questioning everything he thought was true and his body was trying hard not to react to the way she looked in his arms, so vulnerable and beautiful.

_You're doing it again, stop it. _He scolded himself yet again.

Damon walked to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed, taking off her shoes and throwing the large heels across the room with a small smile on his face. She had really dressed up for him. And he loved it. She looked perfect. She really did. He tucked her under the covers and then took off his own shirt and pants, putting on a pair of sweatpants, as he usually slept naked but for Elena's benefit, he'd wear clothes. Or some, at least.

Running a hand through his hair, Damon got into the bed next to her and threw his arms onto his pillow, resting his head on them before closing his eyes and felt sleep come over him and he suddenly couldn't keep his eyes open. So with the comforting thought that the girl he was courting was safely by his side, Damon fell into a deep sleep in which he dreamed of her face.

* * *

"Damon," Elena mumbled and scooched closer to the warm body lying next to her.

_Wait. What? Damon? _Her mind asked itself. Surely not. Surely she hadn't said that. But she had. She had said his name in her sleep and there was no taking it back now. So with that thought, Elena raised her head to see none other than the devil himself sleeping like a baby.

Elena's mouth fell open and she nearly felt her heart stop beating. She looked down, under the covers and saw that her legs were tangled with his. Taking in the rest of their position, Elena couldn't help but remember how cozy it had been to be curled up with him._  
_

They were both lying on their sides, facing each other, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and her palms pressed against his naked chest with her head buried as far as possible into the crook of his neck. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. But it was. And it felt so _good__._

_Oh, no. Stop this right now, Elena. You don't need this. You don't want to get involved with him._

she shook her head and her whole body shivered as she pulled away from him. Or... At least tried. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close to his chest, sighing deeply and humming.

Was he awake?

But oh, _god_, it felt so _good_ being close to him. She had never been this near to him in her life but she wouldn't allow herself to revel in it. She couldn't. He was bad. He was self centered and self righteous and simply absorbed in everything that had to do with him. What had happened to the time when she was only attracted to his looks? Why was it now that she couldn't stand to look at him with out getting a jolt of electric shock all through her body? What could one date have possibly done to change that? What was it about his perfect face that was making her heart beat like she had just run miles and miles to get to this moment, here with him?

She waited a few seconds, listening to his breathing even out. She had forgotten for a moment that she had no idea where she was and took this time to admire the way his chest rose and fell, the way he scrunched his nose with every intake of breath, but most of all, she watched his closed eyelids, waiting, longing to see those cobalt orbs that resided there. Elena thought about the way his eyes were cold and dark and over the years, often found herself wondering what had made him this way.

Damon was a man with a past, she knew that much. But what she couldn't understand was how being this way, being in his arms was so amazingly perfect that she couldn't bring herself to let him go. So she simply left her hands against his chest, afraid to lose the feeling erupting in her.

Elena looked downward and thought of what had happened the night before. She had drank herself into a stupor. But prior to that she had... she had _what_? She was dancing... and then... she had kissed him... no. She shook her head and furrowed her brows. No, that couldn't be right. But it was. Because she remembered it as clear as day. _She_ had kissed _him_. She had _kissed_ him!

Her breathing became rapid and she began to contemplate wriggling out of his grip but decided it was no use. She wouldn't even attempt it. Her wide eyes ran up from his chest to his face and she watched in horror as a barely-there smirk came to grace his lips.

"You know, it's rude to stare. Especially after what you pulled last night." He rasped, eyes still closed.

_Oh, GOD. His morning voice. _

Elena coughed awkwardly. "What-What did I pull last night?" His eyes opened at this. He wouldn't. He wouldn't possibly.

But he did. He said it. "I'm sure you remember what you did. I won't embarrass you any further than that. But the point is that you put a lot of pressure on me." He said this seriously, straight faced. But the seriousness was lost when he said, "I had to haul your drunk ass from the bar to my house. You were completely helpless and _stubborn_. But mostly helpless. I could have taken advantage of that." He grinned and wrapped his legs tighter around hers.

Her heart raced and her core became slightly wet. No. This couldn't be happening. "But you didn't." despite herself, she smiled. "Thank you."

His face became serious again and he brushed away a strand of hair resting against her face. And then she realized that his face was inches from hers. His nose was nearly brushing hers. She couldn't let this happen. No. "Y-you should, uh, take me to my car." Elena squirmed to get away.

"Why won't you just let this happen?" Damon asked, staring into her eyes, completely curious. Almost looking hurt.

Elena stared right back at him. She hadn't seen him look hurt like that since...

* * *

**Flashback, ****two years ago**

_Damon woke up on a typical Tuesday morning and began preparing for work, as he always did. But it wasn't a normal day. And things didn't go the same as they always did. __Because today, Damon would discover something that would change his entire life forever._

_Damon walked to his car, thinking about Elena. The girl truly was something. He grinned to himself. Two years now, he had known this girl, and every day she gave him a hard time. And a hard **on** for that matter, but he wouldn't get into that. There was a time, a year or so before, when Damon would have felt bad for thinking of the girl like that. But he soon found that she had wisdom beyond her age. In that time he had also come to the conclusion that age was just a number meant to scare people away from each other. _

_Elena, on the other hand, had reached a very **very **different conclusion. She had decided that the age difference between them was much too large to even contemplate dating. She was underage and he was difficult to resist, calling for a strange and horribly alluring dynamic to accompany their whole relationship. _

_Damon got into his car and stopped at a red light, watching the people as they drove past. But one single glance at the man in the next car could turn somebody's whole day bad. The frown on the man's face was almost too much to stand and Damon couldn't help but hate him. _

_Just as Damon thought this, a woman looking as if she was in quite a hurry drove by him and suddenly lost control of the car, swerving off the road and hitting the stop light in front of the man. But the man's grumpy mood apparently went far deeper than a simple frown, for Damon watched in awe as the man got out of the car whilst it was on and sauntered over to the woman's car, but not to help her, no._

_"What the fuck are you thinking? Are you even legal to drive?! Get the fuck off the road, you're holding people up!"_

_Damon took this time to step in and intervene. "Hey! Make yourself useful and call an ambulance!" Damon yelled as he got out of his own car and jogged over to the car, looking through the passenger window to see the woman there, crying and bleeding form her forehead. _

_"Stay out of it, Asshole! We all have places to be!" The guy yelled and began walking toward Damon. _

_Damon didn't understand this man. He was being an ass and acting irrationally when another person had just been in an accident. It was ridiculous. Beyond. "Okay, listen, dick. She needs help. You need to shut the FUCK UP and do whatever the fuck it is that pricks like you do at this time besides yelling at injured women." Damon growled. Literally._

_"Get the fuck off the road, you asshole! She's fine. But she won't be if she doesn't move." The man said angrily. _

_Damon didn't know what it was. But in that very moment, a spark was lit inside his body. A spark that found a fuse. And that fuse was hit by the spark so quickly that he didn't even have time to think about it. It was a fuse that triggered something that had been sleeping for 23 years. A fuse that he didn't know existed. A fuse that would change everything he thought to be true. _

_A fuse that had just caught fire. _

_Damon growled under his breath and clenched his fists at his sides. His head was spinning and he was seeing doubles. He felt stronger than he had ever felt in his whole entire life. He felt powerful. And he'd used that strength without even realizing it. _

_Right before his eyes, a semi came flying down the street and heading straight toward them. Damon's first reaction should have been to worry. But he was entranced. He knew, by some miracle, that he had nothing to fear. So, as Damon stared grudgingly at the man in front of him, he was oblivious to one thing. He would get his vengeance._

_The woman in the car began screaming as she saw the large vehicle flying down down the street as it swept right by Damon, just missing him. Wind whipped across Damon's face as the Semi went by and he heard a troubling crunch. He looked down at his feet and saw the man, limp and crushed on the concrete. _

_Damon nearly screamed. His__ eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, his hands in his hair as he shook his head. Had he done this? Yes. Yes. He knew he had. He had felt it. He felt what he had done. Semis didn't appear out of no where. They just didn't. But Damon had managed it. And as he glanced back at the girl in the front seat of the car behind him, he lost it. _

_"I did this..." He murmured. "I-" He sunk to his knees and bashed his head against the concrete as the people exited their cars and began to crowd around the scene before them. _

_This was the day that Damon discovered the one thing that made him different. _

_he had a gift. A supernatural gift._

* * *

**End Of Flashback, present time again**

Elena recalled the day that Damon had come to work late, how he looked so hurt and confused. Just the way he looked in this moment with his brows furrowed and his eyes questioning. She kept her hands at his chest, not daring to move. Just a few inches more and she'd have his lips on her's. But that couldn't happen.

Elena jumped out of his arms and rolled out of the bed as quickly as she could while he wasn't expecting it. "Just-" she cut herself off and brushed her hair away from her face, smoothing out her dress as she stood by the bed. "Take me to my car please." she said quietly, pleading.

Damon stifled a laugh and sighed at the loss of contact. "Fine."

She grabbed her shoes from the side of the bed and held them in her hands as he led her through the house to the front door. She got into his car and the awkward silence was hard to ignore. She was tired and so was he, sure. But the elephant in the room was raising it's ugly head. She absolutely did not want to talk about the kiss. It was vital that it be forgotten. It just was.

"Here," Damon stated as he unlocked her door and put his car into park. He looked at her expectantly and Elena looked back at him, wondering what it was that he was expecting.

"Well. I'll... see you at... work." She said, tuning her head away from him and beginning to open her door when his hand reached out and gently fell over her's.

"Elena." he breathed.

She gasped quietly at the way her name sounded from his mouth. It was beautiful. Troublingly perfect. "Damon?" she asked, not looking anywhere nut at their connected hands.

"Don't be afraid to feel." and with that he slid his hand off of hers and put it back on the wheel.

Elena's eyes shifted back to his face and she nearly choked at the deep blue of his eyes. "I-" she stopped and swallowed. She swiftly exited his car and got into her own, waiting for him to drive away.

When he finally did, she shook her head and bashed it against the wheel, running her fingers through her hair. _Don't be afraid to feel_? What the hell did that mean?

This had reached some terribly uncharted territory. _Scary_ territory. And Elena didn't know if she wanted to explore it any further.

* * *

Elena pulled up at her house and checked the time.

_7:30AM_

Her dad wouldn't be up for another few hours. She should be safe to walk in and not be spotted in her dress and disheveled state.

But as Elena walked through the door, she soon found that she was wrong.

* * *

**Well, that was eventful, Aye? Review? **

**~Navy**


End file.
